


Putting The "Magic" In Disney Magic

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, sbdisney, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles is determined to give Scott's cousin a great birthday, even without DisneylandIt seemed like such a simple idea at first, so how exactly did it eventually lead to Stiles passing out at an aquarium?





	Putting The "Magic" In Disney Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the Disney theme of Sterek Bingo, just some mindless fluff <3

"You know, Scott, not for nothing, but you're paying even less attention to me than usual,"

Glancing up from the food he had been poking at, Scott only gave his freind a sympathetic smile

"Sorry Stiles, I'm just kind of... depressed...."

"I noticed," Stiles huffed back, leaning back and taking a sip of his drink

"You aren't exactly the type to typically get depressed for no reason... so, what's up?"

"I'm just down about my cousin Rosa, she's coming to California for the first time for her ninth birthday over the weekend and really wants to go to Disneyland but her mom can't afford it, and _I_ can't afford it either, it makes me sad... every kid deserves to go to Disneyland atleast once, they all deserve to experience that Disney magic, you know?"

"I know," Stiles confirmed with a slow nod, frowning sympathetically at his freind

He hadn't been to Disneyland since his mom was alive, he understood the financial struggle of it...

"I might be able to help with that a little bit though,"

"Really?" Scott asked in surprise and amazement, jerking his head up and staring at Stiles excitedly

"You're going to ask Derek for help?"

"What? No! I'm not asking my boyfreind to be your Sugar Daddy, god!! I _meant_ I might have a Disney _substitute_ that'll work just as well!!"

"Like... what...?" Scott asked slowly, clearly skeptical

"Oh you'll see, just one question first though- who's her favorite princess?"

 

~+~

 

"Uncle Scott, is this really going to be better than Disneyland?"

Even though Rosa was technically his cousin, because of their ages, she had always grown up calling Scott "Uncle", wich he found absolutely _precious_

Though, it certainly didn't make him feel any less guilty for the fact that his resources in giving her what she wanted for her birthday were considerably limited

"Well, Stiles said it would be, and he very rarely breaks a promise, plus, regardless of how this goes, we're going to see Aladdin later, and you can get any flavor slushie that you want,"

"Gee... thanks Uncle Scott," Rosa said with a quiet sigh, clearly not very impressed by the offer

Scott had wanted to say something else, to try to make this situation better, but before he could say anything at all, he was abruptly cut off by... the sound of drums and... trumpets....

_"Make way for Prince Ali!  
Say "Hey! It's Prince Ali!"_

Weird, that didn't sound like a recording....

And... the ground was... shaking...?

And the next thing he knew-

_"Hey, clear the way in the ol' bazar, hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star, oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!"_

That was definitely Stiles singing- and far better than Scott had ever known him capable of singing, at that

And when he looked up, what he saw was even _more_ outstanding- by _alot_

_"Make way here he comes! Ring bells bang the drums, ah you're gonna love this guy!"_

There was an _ENORMOUS_ parade coming their way, complete with dancers, animals, performers, and an elephant carrying a howdah with the curtains pulled, though there was clearly a man's silhouette waving enthusiastically from inside

_"Prince Ali- fabulous he, Ali Ababwa, genuflect, show some respect, down on one nee!"_

Rosa was _ECSTATIC!_

She had already jumped to her feet, nearly screaming with enthusiasm as the parade continued, all the wile, Scott's jaw was on the ground

Stiles had invited them to the clearing where the Hale house used to be for this demonstration, he just hadn't explained to Scott what the demonstration was, exactly

~~Or, you know, at all~~

Scott knew that a large part of this was due to Stiles' magic, if not all of it, but still... this was unlike anything he had ever seen before

He wasn't sure if it was entirely magic or not, but either way, it was safe to say that Stiles had truly outdone himself

 

~+~

 

" _Ughhhh_ my head is fucking killing me..."

"I'm not surprised, you used up alot of magic, that was pretty insane, you know," Derek said with a slight frown, narrowing his eyes as he gently placed a cold rag full of ice on top of his boyfreind's head

"Yeah... but it was worth it, seeing little Rosa's face light up like that was a fucking _privilege_ ,"

Derek chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing his cheek

"You are going to be _such_ a great father,"

"You think so?" Stiles beamed

"The way you break your neck for kids you don't even know? Sure, just cool it down a notch with the magic before you kill yourself, alright?"

"Yep, yes, ok, I can do that," he nodded excitedly, earning a playfull of the eyes from Derek as the werewolf stood up and started for the kitchen

"I'll do the dishes on my own tonight, but only because you have a migraine,"

"Derek, my love, my dude, my Prince Charming-"

"But I'm not giving you a sponge bath so don't ask,"

"Aww...."

Before Stiles could ever _attempt_ to argue with that, his phone rang, interrupting what would have otherwise been a great moment for teasing

"Well that's weird..."

"What?" Derek asked absently from the kitchen

"It's an unknown number,"

Eyebrows raised, Derek abruptly turned the faucet off and turned around, eyebrows raised in expectation

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Yeah, it might be somebody in trouble, you know?"

And with that reasoning firmly under his belt, he quickly accepted the call and cleared his throat

"Hello...?"

_"Hi! Is this Stiles Stilinski?"_

"Um... yeah...?"

_"Hi! This is Sofia Diaz, a freind of Isabella? ... Rosa's mom?"_

"Oh hi! How did you .. get this number exactly...?"

_"Ooh Isabella gave it to me, I hope that's ok, she told me all about what you did for Rosa's birthday and I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing something similar for my daughter? She's turning seven next week,"_

"Oh I don't kno-"

_"I was going to hire a magician but I'll pay you the same instead,"_

"So who's her favorite princess?"

 

~+~

 

_"Ma chere, Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and our greatest pleasure we welcome you tonight, and now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room presents... your dinner!"_

It wasn't really considered auto-tune if Stiles was using magic to ... _adjust_ his voice, was it?

Oh well, it didn't matter, a seven-year-old wasn't going to care about that right?

Personally Stiles was just glad he had been able to convince the pizza place to let him put on this little show to begin with

_"Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test!"_

For what it's worth, Abigail looked absolutely _star-struck_ as the dishes, candlesticks, and feather-dusters danced around the table

She was even dressed in a little Belle dress, sitting at the long table surrounded by her freinds as Stiles' magic took hold

It wasn't quite as hard as Prince Ali had been, not as big, not as grand, but there were more intricately moving parts and that had it's own problems, having to animate inanimate objects instead of just crafting an illusion of these things as he had done for Rosa had some different problems to attest to of their own

It was exhausting, draining, and by the time Stiles got near the end and prompted the teapot to dance around and pour a cup of tea for the birthday girl, Stiles felt like he might just pass out

But he made it through, and in the end, seeing her so clearly believe in magic, so clearly experience such an outstanding event that made her so happy....

It was worth it

There was just one little problem about performing at a kid's party....

The two dozen or so parents who were witnessing his work and suddenly wanted _their_ kids to have an experience just as amazing, if not more so

 

~+~

 

After that, it was like the floodgates of Disney hell had been opened

Stiles must have gotten a dozen calls just within the first twenty-four-hours after that party and honestly, he didn't really know what to do with it all

It seemed that somehow, overnight, he had managed to land himself his own business

Wich would have been great! .. If he actually knew what the hell he was doing

After a couple of parties though, he started getting the hang of things

He slowly started doing more interactive events, not just the musical displays

He managed to get a carpet to fly at one point, for example, and another time he gave a girl ice powers for about an hour and helped her create her own ice castle

The only problem was that the more involved he became in all of this, the more he used his magic, and the more he used his magic, the easier and faster he was to be _drained_ of said magic, wich was taking quite a physical toll on him

Derek tried to convince him to quit wile he was ahead, but to no avail

.... Wich was exactly how he ended up in _this_ situation

 

~+~

 

One of the rules Stiles had about his business when he first got started was that he would never do musical performances involving animals- not in the simple way like Prince Ali had done, but more like... singing animals, like The Lion King sort of stuff

Yes that limited his options quite a bit- he had no idea until he actually started issuing rejections just how many Disney songs were performed by animals- but he didn't think he was talented enough to make it work- he didn't think _any_ witch was talented enough to make it work

Talking animals were just too hard to replicate in real life without them seeming uncanny valley, not because of forming their expressions- animals were actually quite expressive for the most part and rarely would there be no chance of making an expression workable if enough effort was applied, but actually getting them to talk was another matter entirely

It was one thing to see a talking animal in a movie, but in real life, once that voice came out of anything not human, things tended to get really creepy, really fast- not to mention _singing_

He had sort of gotten away with it when it came to the dishes from Be Our Guest, but that was more because he hadn't really implied any of those things to be singing so much as he had overlaid the song on top of the routine

Now, though, he was making an exception and doing a production of Under The Sea

Fish were a little bit different, being behind glass, there was less a problem with believing that they were the ones actually singing, so suspension of disbeleif tended to be maintained a little better

And with Lydia having volunteered to be Ariel- because _ofcourse_ \- Stiles couldn't have possibly said no

....

Even if it meant putting his magic to the test

Doing all of that strainous work, with his magic muffled by the water, plus having to make sure Lydia could breathe underwater _and_ move comfortably would have been a major undertaking even for someone who was very experienced, but for Stiles, who had only been using his magic for around two years, it was akin to a musician trying to play a concert hall after only two years of lessons

With that understood, it was no wonder that by the time Stiles reached the end of the song, he was on his last threads of magic

It was all he could do to bring Lydia back to the surface of the water before passing out

 

~+~

 

When Stiles woke again, it was with a gasp, jerking upright and feeling his heart thundering in his chest

Shit....

What .... happened....?

"Stiles?! Are you ok!?"

Glancing up at Derek's worried face, the witch offered him a small smile, compassionate and promising as he reached up and gently wrapped his arms around his boyfreind's neck

And he could.. _definitely_ feel all of the muscle power that was taking

Damn, he must have strained himself worse than he first thought if he was in this much pain from barely moving...

"I'm fine Derek, I'm fine, just a little sore..... mind filling me in on what happened Buddy?"

Ah, now there was the overly serious, sourpuss expression Derek was so famous for

"You passed out," he snipped sternly

"You waited until Lydia no longer needed you and then you passed out right in the middle of Robbie June's fifth birthday party,"

.. Ahh.... yeah now it was all starting to come back to him...

Stiles winced, cringing up at his very irritated looking boyfreind

"Sorry?"

"You SHOULD be sorry! Stiles, how many times have we had this conversation? How many times have I had to tell you that you were using too much magic and needed to slow down!?"

"Once or twic-"

"It has been EVERYTIME Stiles! I told you from the very beginning that you were doing too much and going too far but you refused to listen!"

Stiles winced again, sinking down in bed

He knew that Derek had every right to be upset- if the roles were reversed, Stiles would have been nothing short of fuming....

"Well it's not like I intended for all of this to happen,"

"No, but you could have stopped at any point, so don't try to act blameless in all of this,"

Sadly... Derek was right

Stiles hung his head, guilt clearly woven into every vein

"Sorry.... what can I do to make it up to you?"

Derek exhaled slowly, his face immediately softening as he slowly crawled into bed next to his lover

"Relax for a few days? We can watch movies if you want,"

"Disney movies?"

Derek stared down at him as if he had grown a second head

"Seriously? After all this?"

"What can I say? I've got a craving for some Mulan,"

"Ofcourse you do," Derek huffed teasingly, wrapping his arm around Stiles and letting the other man lean up against him as he reached for the remote

"Maybe later when my magic isn't so dim, you and I could put on our own rendition of _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_ ,"

And judging by the way Stiles' eyebrows were wiggling, Derek was willing to bet he wasn't talking about a musical performance

(Though in all fairness, with Stiles, you could never be too sure)

"You're insatiable," Derek huffed teasingly

"I know," Stiles smirked, leaning up to kiss his boyfreind breifly

"But that's part of why you love me, isn't it ol' Prince Charming?"

"Unfortunately," Derek snorted back, rolling his eyes

"Yeah.... it is,"


End file.
